Another Brick in the Wall
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Because Mukahi Gakuto would go to all ends of the earth to prove Shishido wrong. Fireplace challenge fic.


**Title: **Another Brick in the Wall

**Summary: **Because Mukahi Gakuto would go to all ends of the Earth to prove Shishido wrong. Fireplace challenge fic.

**Word Count: **612

**Rating:** K+

**Requirements:** Must be at least 500 words. Must have "If I had known it was going to end like this, I never would have told you." as last line. Must be a oneshot/complete. Check, check, and check.

**A/N:** Written for the Fireplace challenge fic thing. Yay for me, I've barely made it! Yes, procrastination is an amazing, amazing thing. Definitely not my best work ever, but it will do. The idea came to me in a spur of the moment thing, so yeah... the insanity is perfectly normal, I assure you.

* * *

"Gakuto, what are you doing?" Hyotei Gakuen's tennis tensai, Oshitari Yuushi, said as he watched his doubles partner with some amusement. 

The smaller boy was building what _looked_ like a wall. In the middle of the tennis clubroom.

"Nothing," the red-haired boy replied.

"Nothing?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. "It doesn't look like 'nothing' to me."

Gakuto brushed him off, continuing with his work. Carefully he laid one brick next to another, making sure that there was enough mortar to hold them in place.

A red brick, an orange brick, a red brick with orange on the outside, an orange brick with red on the outside, a red brick with some flecks of gray, and an orange brick with some flecks of red. Mukahi Gakuto continued to lay the bricks, one after another. Watching his rows of rectangles grow, he felt a sense of triumph flood him. It was only then that he realized that Oshitari was still in the room. And still giving him that same tensai-ish smirk, even though it was clear the blue-haired boy had no idea what he was doing.

After he had finished two more rows, he sat back and wiped his hands on his shorts. Standing up, he found that the rows of bricks came up to just above his chin. He smiled, and began picking up all of the extra bricks and other materials. After he had successfully cleaned up the mess he had made, he pulled out a camera.

"Hey, Yuushi," the acrobat called, and the tensai looked at his partner, mild surprise in his eyes from actually being acknowledged.

"Yes Gaku?"

"Could you take my picture?" The smaller boy handed him the camera before he could even agree.

"Uh… sure," the blue-haired boy replied. "Smile then." The acrobat did, and Oshitari pressed the button on top of the shiny digital camera that he had not known his partner owned.

"Thanks," Gakuto said, taking the camera back. Oshitari presumed that since he was taking the camera back whatever business the smaller boy had had there was over with, and that they could finally head home.

Gakuto, however, seemed to have a different idea. With the camera now in hand again, he turned around to face his half-wall. Crouching down slightly, he stepped back and took a picture of the half-wall.

Standing up straight, he flipped through the most recent pictures on his camera's digital display screen and could not help but grin like a maniac. Oshitari, taking this as a sign that whatever he was looking for and doing earlier that day had gone well, decided it would be safe to question the older boy.

"So," he started, "What _exactly_ were you doing with that wall?"

"Oh, that," Gakuto said, "Well, Shishido told me at practice the other day that I was just another brick in the wall." Gakuto nodded as he spoke. "So, I decided to build a wall and prove that I and a brick look nothing a like, nor do we have anything in common." While saying this, the tone in the other boy's voice conveyed the fact that he thought it was perfectly normal to build a wall in the middle of a tennis clubroom out of bricks to prove a simple saying.

"Gakuto… how many times did you say you were dropped on your head again as a child last week?"

"Oh, not too many."

Oshitari sighed and then smirked. "Well, it definitely did some lasting damage."

"Oh shut up, Yuushi," the older boy replied, and then added as an afterthought, "If I had known it was going to end like this, I never would have told you."

**OWARI**


End file.
